Without A Second Glance
by GhostDog401
Summary: Summary: Who knew that Danny's end would resolute from not taking a second look!
1. Beginning

**Without a Second Glance**

Summary: Who knew that Danny's end would resolute in not taking a second look!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Prologue**

Danny sucked the Box Ghost into to the thermos. Unaware of the eyes watching him, the women in the blue hazmat suit was invisible to him.

He didn't see her weapon mounted on her shoulder waiting for the right moment to fire. She watched silently as he hooked up the thermos her thermos to their Ghost Portal, her Ghost Portal. Anger built up in her each time Phantom used her stuff, her inventions. Eyes narrowed and she aimed she was not going to miss, but then she stopped and looked Phantom had summoned to blue rings around him after taking a look around and changed into a boy. Her boy, raven hair, ice blue eyes, outfit and all. She did a double take and as her boy Danny walked towards her she ran.

Her little boy her baby boy was a ghost, an evil ghost. No wait only the ghost part was evil, only when he was in the ghost part was he evil. She had one thought as she laid back down in bed she had to get rid of her son's evil part the ghost part.


	2. Chapter 1 Caught!

**Chapter 1 Caught!**

Danny walked down the stairs, huge bags hung under his eyes, he was tired, staying up to put the Box Ghost back in the portal all night had taken a lot out of him and he was ready to drop.

He walked into the kitchen, and sat down, but he could feel nervous eyes watching him. "Mom," he said calmly. "I know you're looking at me funny I promise I'm not sick, just tired."

"I know sweetie it's just. . ." She stopped and Danny turned to look at her and did a double take.

His mom's eyes were nervous, but not the type of nervousness he saw when she thought he was sick or hurt. No it was the nervousness he had only seen when his dad had been taken over by Vlad and his mom had almost lost him. "Mom, are you okay I could stay home from school if you need any help."

He was amazed when the fear in his mom's eyes doubled when he offered, "No sweetie you you need your education besides. You have to go to school."

He didn't like how she said have, he didn't know why, but it put him on guard. "Okay mom, um bye," He waved to her and ran out the door. He meant up with Sam and Tucker and said, "Hey guys I think something is bugging my mom."

"Why do say that Danny?" Sam asked.

'She seemed nervous around me today, like I was some sort of I don't know, but maybe I was just imagining it." They had made it to school and after dodging Dash and his pals they opened their lockers.

"Okay then dude let's get to class, before Mr. Lancer gives us extra homework," Tucker sighed and they raced off to class.

The bell rang just as they stepped through the doors and Mr. Lancer walked in behind them. To Danny amazement he looked scared of him too. What was going on? "Okay class, please if you'll settle down, and let's start class." Danny tried to get Lancer out of his head, but he could feel Lancer's worried eyes on him and he bounced in his chair. Just then his ghost sense went off and he raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Fenton?" He asked calling on Danny.

"Can I go to the bathroom, Mr. Lancer?" To his amazement Mr. Lancer nodded, and gave no talk about how he should have gone before class or so on. In fact Mr. Lancer seemed relived as Danny left the room and Danny shot Sam and Tucker a worried glance.

Then Danny knew why Mr. Lancer had wanted him away the moment Danny was out of earshot from the classroom, I horrible pain shot through him and he fell screaming to the ground in a heap, motionless. He saw through blurred eye lids white suits and he faintly felt the tight ectocuffs around his wrist. He saw one man holding back a screaming and fighting Sam as she tried to get to him. Then it all went black.

_BEEEP BEEEP _Danny awoke to his alarm clock, and her tried to reach over and hit it, but he couldn't. He opened his sleep heavy eyes and looked around, then gasped when he saw where he was. He was strapped to a metal table with ectocuffs keeping his hands in place. The beeping sound came from a machine that was keeping his pulse he tugged at the cuffs and tried to free himself, but he was stuck. All of a sudden the door sliding doors opened and in came his mom and dad, as well as two Guys In White.

"Mom, dad," he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks they had come to get him out they had come to free him. "Help me I didn't do anything."

"Danny theses men are going to fix you. They're going to make you human again," his mom spoke softly, but Danny heard the fear and hurt.

"Mom what do you mean I don't need to be fixed," His mom looked away from him and turned to one of the Guys In White and said, "I need to double check, he could have been over shadowed."

Danny's heart skipped a beat, his mom, knew and she had led him here, that was why she had been so nervous Mr. Lancer too. Oh no what was he going to do. He screamed as a sharp pain shot through his side and he unwillingly turned into Phantom and he watched as his mom cried, "Why Danny, why?"

"Mom I. . ."

She cut him off, "Don't worry theses men will fix you. Then we'll come home and we'll be a normal family and you won't be evil and you'll be safe to be around again."

"Mom, I am perfectly fine I'm not evil. I have never hurt you or dad or Jazz or anyone. I don't need to be fixed!" He turned back into his human self and said, "See I 'm still alive."

"Yes, you do Phantom needs to go he is evil and he is controlling you. We are just going get rid of him. Then you can come home." She nodded to the Guys in White and they grabbed Danny and letting him free of the table kept a firm grip on him.

Danny put up a fight twice he went intangible before they got ectocuffs on him, and then he continued to thrash and kick before anyone could stop him. Once he almost made it to the door, but was tackled by his own mother. "Why?" He whispered in her ear as he started to faint from pain and bleeding. "Now I am asking you why you couldn't just accept me for who I was. I really thought you loved me." He let the darkness come and forgot about his mom's worried and hurt eyes.


	3. Chapter 1 coninued

**Sam's POV and a little of No-Ones POV**

Sam's day started like any other normal day, she got up for school, ignored the pink dress that her mother had left for her, got on her normal outfit, and ran out the door to meet Danny and Tucker.

She knew Danny was nervous the moment he stepped out of his house. "Hey guys I think something is bugging my mom," Danny's statement confirmed that he was nervous.

"Why do say that Danny?" Sam asked.

'She seemed nervous around me today, like I was some sort of I don't know, but maybe I was just imagining it." They had made it to school and after dodging Dash and his pals they opened their lockers.

"Okay then dude let's get to class, before Mr. Lancer gives us extra homework," Tucker sighed and they raced off to class.

The bell rang just as they stepped through the doors and Mr. Lancer walked in behind them.

Sam kept looking at Mr. Lancer and she was worried. He was staring at Danny non-stop waiting for what she didn't know. He just kept staring at Danny like he was dead **(Sorry bad Pun) **She sensed his nervousness and saw his, Danny's, ghost sense go off. He raised his hand and was taken aback at how Mr. Lancer let him go to the bathroom without any lecture. She knew something was up.

"Um, Mr. Lancer," She said not bothering to raise her hand. "I um think I'm going to be sick."

Mr. Lancer looked from her to the door that Danny had just left from. "Go ahead Miss. Manson, but go straight to the nurse's office, okay."

Sam nodded and ran to the door. She darted left the opposite way that Danny had gone then getting on hands and knees crawled under the door so that Mr. Lancer would think that she was really sick. Then getting up she ran after Danny, she stopped halting as Danny was shot in the back by a Guy in White. "Danny," she yelled. Big mistake, tough hands grabbed her. "No let me go he's my friend, stop!" For a moment she got free before another guy grabbed her.

"He's dangerous," the man told her.

"No he's not. He's a hero," Sam yelled tears sprung from her eyes. Danny was unconscious by now and she knew she could say what she wanted and never have Danny hear. "I love him, you can't just take him away."

"Yes, we can were government, now to get rid of you," He pricked her with a small dart and instantly she fainted into his arms.

Sam woke up in the nurse's office, she saw the nurse come over to her and say, "Well it's good to see you awake. A nice gentleman found you in the halls, you had fainted right before you got here and he brought you."

_LIES,_ Sam thought, but nodded and said, "That was nice of him." Then decided to risk it. "Right, before I fainted I heard screams what was that about?"

"Oh nothing," The nurse said. "Just some kid causing trouble."

_More Lies, _Sam thought. "Well can I go now school is almost out?" She said looking at the time it was 3:20, school got out at 3:25.

"I suppose after all you seem find," the nurse said after a while.

That was all Sam need she was at Tucker's locker right before the bell rang and before her even touched it she grabbed him and dragged him to Jazz's locker, then grabbed her, dragging them both to Jazz's car. "Drive to Danny's now!" Sam commanded Jazz.

Hearing the hastiness in Sam's voice Jazz drove straight to her house. Sam jumped out of the car with Jazz and Tucker right behind her. She burst through the door and yelled, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton Danny was captured by the Guys in White for no reason!"

Tucker and Jazz stopped dead on this was news to them. "What," Jazz and Tucker chorused.

Before Sam could explain Mrs. Fenton spoke up, "Kids, Danny is Phantom. We sent him to get fixed. The Guys in White offered to help."

"Mom, Danny isn't a toy! He's a person, he's a hero. He and Phantom are the same person why can't you see that!" Jazz yelled, face growing red with anger.

"You knew," Maddie pointed a accusing figure at her daughter. "You all knew and you never told us. Do you know how dangerous he is?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer, but Jazz beat her to the punch, "Mom, Danny's a hero and all her ever got was a bunch of negatives from you. Hey, Maddie les rip the Ghost Kid apart molecule by molecule. No Jack first we need to study him."

"Jazz we. . ." Maddie never finished.

"No I don't want to hear it come on guys were going, NOW!" She dragged Sam and Tucker out of her house.

"Oh Jack. Maybe we are doing the wrong thing. I mean Jazz may have a point and after what Danny said," Maddie burst into tears.

"No Maddie that was Phantom talking before and Jazz she'll come to her senses after she sees the new safer Danny. Besides Danny will come home and we'll be a normal family again," Jack told his wife.

"I know, I know," Maddie cried, but really she didn't she was beginning to fear what she had done out of shock.

**Stay TOONED to find out more**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I should have the next Chapter up by late today or early tomarrow just depends**

** Thanks to turkehead987 and Spectral Ninja for the reviews**


	4. Chapter 2 Rescued With A Price

**Chapter 2 Rescued With A Price**

Danny groaned in his cell, so many pains. So many experiments, why had his mom done this. His own mother. He was to the point that he couldn't even stand and he was ready to just give up on life, just then his cell door opened and he waited for more pain to come, but it didn't he looked up and saw his mom. He instantly looked away she had betrayed him, put him in this mess.

"Danny sweetie I brought you some friends they wanted to see you Sam, Tucker, and Jazz," She whispered softly.

At his friends' and sister's names he lifted his head slowly. There they were looking at him 3 pairs of worried eyes. "I'm going to leave you to them," Maddie finished. Then she left closing the door after her.

"Oh Danny what happened," Jazz cried. As she knelt down beside him and brushed his raven hair. She followed the long ectochain that connected him to the prison wall. Danny moaned as she touched his side. "What the?" Jazz lifted up his tattered shirt. Then screamed stumbling back. "Sam look and tell me it's not possible."

Sam looked and then gasped lifting to shirt high enough for Tucker to see. They all stared at the wavy see through part that was coming out of Danny inch by inch. Soon his part of his arm was showing, "No," Sam cried. "Were too late they found a way. Danny's going to die."

"Sam," Danny spoke for the first time since they had been there. "Don't worry watch." Danny shut his eyes tight and he tightened up. Then the see through part disappeared, leaving only alight bluish scar. "They haven't broken me. I can still call it back, but it's harder each time. My ghost part stays in me in tell they bring me out again onto the machine. Then I stop it again and so forth."

Jazz knelt down next to Danny and Sam again and took out her first aid kit and gently started to heal Danny's many cuts. Just then the door opened and Tucker (Who had been standing back away from the First Aid) was pushed aside, landing with a oomph. Jazz and Sam took out there hidden ecto weapons and stood over Danny, willing to fight him out, but they never got the chance to quick darts stuck into their skin and they collapsed, leaving only Tucker.

Tucker had taken down two guys in white and only one remained. He saw the man reach for an emergency switch and Tucker launched himself at him. Too late, alarms blared and Maddie, Jack, and too many Guys in White to count rushed in surrounding Tucker. "What's going on?" Maddie asked seeing her daughter, the first aid kit, Sam, and a now surrendering Tucker.

"Jazz was healing Danny a little, you know lessen the pain, when these guys came in and knocked them out, for helping him," Tucker explained before a hand went over his mouth.

"Pay no attention to him, the _Phantom _part of your son is controlling him," One of the agents quickly said.

Tucker bit down hard on the agents gloved hand and instantly he uncovered Tucker's mouth, "Maddie, name me one time, just once when Danny did something bad or evil, or Phantom for that matter."

Maddie thought and then ticked off her fingers, "Phantom kid-napped the mayor, he shot Jack and me more than once, he's stolen our thermos, and he's overshadowing you right now."

Tucker shook his head and sighed, "Okay in order, the mayor was overshadowed, didn't you see the red eyes, and he had Danny in a head lock to make it look like he was kid-napping the mayor. Look in the news paper from the day and you'll see his eyes. Um, he only shot you and Jack when he had to just to get away and well have you and Jack ever come home with little more then maybe a view bruises and scratches from him. You technically gave him the thermos when Jack through it and it hit him in the head, and finally he is not overshadowing me right now."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other scared because they knew all of this was true, every part. The agents though didn't believe a word and started to prick Tucker, even though he fainted at the sight of the needle, with a sleep dart.

Just before they could a horse voice said, "No, stop." A shaky Danny got to his feet and Maddie gasped in shock. She had never seen the front of her baby boy, since she had gave him to the GIW, (Got tired of writing Guys in White all the time) he had always face away from her and now she knew why. A deep pale blue cut went slowly down his face. Starting with his left eye and snaking down to the corner of his mouth. What had the GIW done! "Leave them alone you have me, I'll . . . I'll," but Danny never finished he fainted and a wisp of intangible ghost started to sprout from the scar and Maddie stared in horror as Phantom started to sprout from her son.

Maddie ran over to him and felt Danny's plus it was quickening and Danny's breaths came in and out in rasping sucks.

_Danny and Phantom are the same person mom. Danny's a human mom, not a toy. He's not evil. _Jazz's words came flooding back to her and a tear began to form in her eye.

_Now I am asking you why you couldn't just accept me for who I was. I really thought you loved me. _Danny's words followed Jazz's and this time Maddie let the tears fall. She had done this to her baby boy she didn't deserve the name mom after this. She had cast away her son, out of fear, shock, or pride, she didn't know, but had never been worry for her son himself. She had been selfish. Wanting a perfect family and nothing else.

Phantoms whole head was now out of Danny, even Phantoms eyes were closed in pain. He slowly kept coming out, slowly but surely. Little by little and then Phantom was out of Danny two different people and yet the same people lay on the ground by each other. Danny's plus was faint, but there. Phantom had no plus, Phantom was now a full ghost, and he was no longer Danny.

* * *

Phantom's eyes snapped open, emerald green eyes flared with hatred, hurt, and something Maddie didn't want to see worry. "Take him down," Yelled a GIW. They shot at Phantom who tried to dodge, but couldn't he was hit straight in the chest. Taking the full of the blow, falling head over tail.

Just then her Danny sat up blinked and shakily got to his feet. Maddie tried to push him back down, but he pushed her away. "He's still part of me mom," he said, like it explained everything.

Phantom got ready to charge an ectoblast, but stopped when Danny put his arm on him and whispered, "Don't. Think about Dan. He started out this way, hatred and anger was all he thought about. I swore never to become him so you did to. Let's go home and maybe the Fenton Ghostcatcher can help us."

Phantom's eyes flared red for a second and Danny fell back. Then they turned back to green. Red, green, red, green, Phantom was fighting himself. Danny was yelling at him that he could do it that Phantom was more than a ghost, he was a hero. Finally the good side of Phantom won the fight and he fainted onto the floor. Danny rushed over to him, but before he had even made two steps. His eyes rolled back into his head, his breathing came out in quick gasps, and he toppled onto the floor.

By this time Sam had woken up and seeing Danny and Phantom lying 'next' to each other both out cold. She raced over to them, (sort of more like crawled slowly since the drug was still wearing off) then stopped looking from Phantom to Danny trying to decide who to see to first. It didn't take long; she knelt next to Danny and felt for a plus. There was none. Tears began to streak down her checks as she tried to get Danny to wake up. He wasn't going to ever. She touched his cold face with her hand and tears splashed onto his face.

Then she got to her feet and stared at the GIW, "How could you!" She yelled. "I loved him and now and now he'll never know. I was going to tell him today and then and then you came along and bam now he's dead I hate you." She turned to a pale Jack and Maddie and hissed, "All of you," then she ran out the door punching a GIW in the nose and a cracking sound was heard.

Jazz was the next to wake up and seeing that Sam was gone (And Danny _AND _Phantom) she assumed the worst. Sam would not have left unless Danny was dead, but it couldn't be true right? This was some type of cruel trick or dream. She turned to her mom and dad, her mom had been crying and her dad was pale as well a ghost. "Mom, please tell me that . . ." She stopped mid sentence as Maddie said, "Jazz I'm so sorry." Jazz screamed running out the door this time a GIW got kicked in the shins.

Tucker was the last to wake up. All he could say was, "Danny no." And left without a word leaving two dropped PDA's behind. **(See how sad Tucker is he left his PDA's)**

All Maddie and Jack could do was stare that and protect both their son's bodies. Yes, both Phantom's and Danny's. It had happened too late, but they finally understood.

**THIS IS NOT THE END I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END STAY TOON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3 The Final Letter

**Chapter 3 The Final Letter**

Phantom had woken up in his bed; the last thing he remembered was fainting in the GIW's lab. So how'd he get here? Then he looked over shocked, his human self lay perfectly still eyes closed, by him laid a note. Phantom picked it up and read,

Danny,

Your human self is dead if there's any way at all that you could connect with him again then we would forever be grateful. Even if you are Phantom we know now that we were wrong and were really sorry son. We love you ghost or not, you're welcome to stay whether or not you can connect with your body.

-Family and Friends

P.S Sam says she loves you for what it's worth

Phantom felt a tear slide down his check splashing against the paper. He knew that he couldn't live in a dead body, he didn't know what would happen. Shakily he got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

* * *

Friends, Family, and everyone else,

I'm sorry, but I can't take over a dead body, maybe you can find a way to make me connect with Danny again, but as for now I'm all Phantom. I'll freeze my body just enough to keep it in tact, for about five

months. When you've found something you want to try send me a sign. I'll stay in Amity Park, and I'll continue to protect the town. Since you can't have a funeral for me if you're going to try and bring me back

then say I was caught by ghost. (Please say the Wisconsin Ghost) I have five months of my afterlife left; my form is leaving me, even now. I am slowly starting to fade. See if you can contact Dani aka Danielle

she's my clone she may be able to help. (Sorry don't know where she is) My memories are fading to, I can't remember anything before the portal accident. (Ask Sam and Tucker they'll tell you what I mean. I'm sorry to leave, but it will be better this way.

-Danny

P.S. Sam for what it's worth now. I loved you too.

* * *

Danny froze his body and hearing voices and the door knob turn he flew out, hoping that he had made the right choice. He stayed to hear the soft sobs and then continued to try and find a place to hide.

**Sorry Short a Bonus Chapter will come out and explain how Mr. Lancer found out. Also I MAY do another one about who finds the note Danny (Phantom) leaves.**

**!I WILL DO A SEQUEL!**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Bonus Chapter The Call

**Bonus Chapter 1 The Call**

Mr. Lancer got a phone call, right as he was about to race out the door to school. Grumbling to himself, he picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Mr. Lancer, correct?" The voice at the other end was scratchy and ruff. Static filled the phone as he spoke.

"Yes, this is Mr. Lancer how may I help you," Mr. Lancer eyes darted nervously.

"The follow message did not happen. There is a public enemy in you class. He needs to be removed. If he ever asks you to get out of the classroom, let him. We have a trap. Do not, unless it is an emergency, let anyone else out of the classroom."

Mr. Lancer gulped, "Who is this student."

"His human name is Danny Fenton, but you know him as Danny Phantom. Remember this call never happened and if you don't obey we can throw in prison for disobeying government officials."

That's when Mr. Lancer fainted, and would have stayed that way if his neighbor hadn't seen him and woken him up. After hanging up the phone, Mr. Lancer shakily went out the door and headed for school. It was going to be a long day. Part of him wanted to tell Danny, but the other part of him was scared of what the government would do. He didn't know what he was going to do.

**(But you DO. *Laughs* Well that's bonus 1. I have another Bonus on the WAY ;) !)**


	7. Bonus Chapter 2 The Note is Found

**Bonus Chapter 2 The Note is Found**

Sam turned the door knob slowly she wanted to see him. She needed to tell him, even if he was now full ghost. The line she had written at the end of the note didn't seem real enough. She opened the door, to see

Danny's human body frozen and a note. Phantom was nowhere to be found. Sam picked up the note and cried, he had loved her too. Oh how she had wished things had been different. Now, she had two

choices; go on with life or save Danny. She made her decision in a heart beat she WAS going to SAVE Danny. She stuffed the note in her pocket; she would show it to the others later. Right now she had to make

plans.

**This Is the FINAL BONUS CHAPTER**

**My 1st chapter of squel may be up today or Monday!**


End file.
